


First Time

by tentsandmirth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, Highschoolstuck, Humanstuck, Inexperience, M/M, gamkar - Freeform, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentsandmirth/pseuds/tentsandmirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>really really old fic i wrote oh my goodness.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> really really old fic i wrote oh my goodness.

Karkat’s front teeth clamp down gently on the thin silver ring, tugging on it with a satisfied tilt of his head before pressing forward into the kiss again. Moist black greasepaint smears along his cheeks as he presses in sloppily, both their faces a smudged spectacle after only five minutes of sloppy makeouts.

“Mmph, shit bro,” Gamzee murmurs, his own tongue snaking out to lightly lick along the slightly-irritated place around his piercing. Karkat flushes softly and eyes the piercing as he wriggles it with his tongue, a faint noise nearly escaping from his throat at the image. “If you keep up and tuggin’ on that you’re gonna rip it out y’know.”

Karkat adjusts himself in his boyfriend’s lap, hands on his shoulder and absently massaging and stroking the thin, sharp bones beneath his hoodie and caramel-coloured skin. “Ugh, it’s hard not to,” he grumbles, glaring at him. “Fucker. It’s your fault. You’re the one who got it pierced in the first place.”

“I swear to shit motherfucker, you up and got like, a kink for piercings or somethin’. I ain't sure if that's actually a real kink or whatever but you have it." 

“I do not!” Karkat exclaims, his dark, freckled face burning brighter. “That’s not even a thing!”

“It is soooooo,” Gamzee drawls, lolling his head back. He smirks and bites on his lip ring again, teasing it with his tongue and watching Karkat’s shoulders come up around his neck.

“Okay, you got me asshole, I like piercings. Big fuckin’ deal, oh look, asteroids falling out of the sky because I like piercings.”  
Gamzee rolls his eyes leans forward, cupping his jaw and kissing him, running his tongue over Karkat’s bottom lip and then nipping it gently. The other boy tenses slightly and a sneer curls his lip before he flicks the other in the chest. “Asshole,” he mutters against his mouth.  
He feels faint puffs of cool air on his moistened lips as Gamzee chuckles at him, a low, frustrated grumble building in his own throat. He then unzips the hoodie on the other boy, slipping a hand up underneath his T-shirt with that shitty clown band on it. Gamzee tenses underneath his hand in surprise at the contrast of his warmer skin, but only for a moment.

"Hheh, what are you doin motherfucker?" he chuckles, brows twitching up slightly when Karkat grazes a few fingers across one nipple, then the other.

"Trying to see if you’re hiding any piercings from me, douchemuffin," he replies, grazing his fingers along Gamzee’s collarbones for any dermal anchors. Gamzee instantly starts to giggle and squirm.

“You motherfucker!”

“Stay still!”

Gamzee laughs, wriggling his hips slightly as Karkat digs his fingers just beneath the waistband of his dark jeans, rubbing at the sharp knobs in search of metal bits. To his disappointment, there are none.

“C’mon, what the fuck do you have? I know you have more than three,” Karkat says, eyes scanning Gamzee’s face. A lipring and two stretched ears, the tunnel plugs inside of  
them just barely big enough to fit a finger through.

“You missed one,” Gamzee chuckles. “But I’mma make you find it yourself.”

Karkat’s eyes widen and he instantly puts a hand over Gamzee’s crotch, to which he nearly squeaks and jumps.

“YOU GOT YOUR DICK PIERCED?!” he exclaims.

“What?!” Gamzee laughs.

“You sick fuck! Why would you do that to yourself?!”

“I didn’t,” he chuckles, covering his face. “Karbro calm the fuck down, I ain’t gonna up and be doin’ that shit anytime soon.”

“Well then where’s the other one?” Karkat demands.

“Here,” Gamzee replies, brushing the hair on his left side behind his ear. He would normally keep his ears covered by his hair, since he’s always thought they’re too big for his head, but he doesn’t mind too much if Karkat sees. His ear, slightly pointed,has a silver stud bolted through the cartilage. ”That’s my first one. Hehe. You said I was a pansy for it in grade seven, remember?”

Karkat flushes, a bit embarrassed that he forgot. “Well then, fuck you too.”

Gamzee chuckles, wrapping his arms around Karkat’s waist and kissing him gently, rubbing their noses together. “Hehe. Y’know I love you so much, I’d totally up and get my dick pierced for you.”

“Wow, sounds like something I’d find on a Hallmark Valentine’s Day card,” Karkat snorts, rolling his eyes but blushing and quirking his lips into a small smile at the sentiment. He then readjusts on Gamzee’s lap, drawing his knees up slightly around the other’s hips, draping his arms around his neck to kiss at his jaw. “Seriously though, you’d better planned to get something else pierced if you want me to stop biting your lip.”

Gamzee grins widely. “Dick piercing it is then.”

“Fuck you!”

“You wanna?”

Karkat’s eyes narrow and he smacks Gamzee on the cheek with four fingers pressed together. “Asshole.”

“Hehehe. That’s where you put it.”

“Fucker,” Karkat grumbles, leaning the top of his head into the crook of Gamzee’s neck. He nuzzles into his wild black hair, breathing in the scent of Faygo and weed and something pleasantly spicy, though he isn’t quite sure what it is. It’s just Gamzee, he supposes, as cliche as it sounds to think that way.

Gamzee hums, voice low and creating baritone vibrations inside of his throat, buzzing against Karkat’s mouth. He shuts his eyes, enjoying the sound and parts his lips, letting the tip of his tongue rub along sweet skin. Gamzee shivers, arms stiffening around Karkat’s waist for the briefest moment while he grows used to the sensation, tipping up his chin a bit in the process.

Karkat closes his eyes and gets to work, taking the other’s reaction as silent affirmation that it’s perfectly acceptable to bruise the shit out of him. His brows knit together as he presses into him deeper, mouth opening wide to kiss and nip and suck on the Capricorn’s neck. Gamzee tilts his head to one side and Karkat furls his fingers into his hair to keep him at a certain angle, brushing his tongue and teeth down between the bottom of his ear and to the spot where his skin clashes against the black of his shirt collar.

“W-whoa, shit,” Gamzee breathes, squirming slightly. Karkat’s fingers hook into his belt loops to steady his hips.

“Calm down, asshole,” Karkat replies, though is lacking his typical sharpness. He presses back into the crook and a faint whispery noise escapes between Gamzee’s smudged black lips, the purple bruises only darkening along his neck.

“Mmph you’re up and makin’ it sorta hard,” he says, making a gravelly sound in the back of his throat. He turns his head, shivering from the kisses and the marks they left behind before turning the tables. He places a hand flat on Karkat’s back to support him, pulling him forward to lay his chin on his bony shoulder. He runs his lips along the skin on his neck, a grin brushing across as he does.

“Don’t tease, fuckwit,” Karkat replies sharply, his face scrunching up as the kissing begins. “Oh my god, if you get your shitty paint all over my neck I will murder your ass.” He attempts to press his thighs together, momentarily forgetting that they’re bent at either side of Gamzee’s hips. The buttons of their jeans are clicking together, the faintest nose that’s driving the red-flushed boy wild as he bends his head back in an attempt to get Gamzee to use that long fucking tongue of his.

“I ain’t teasin,” Gamzee chuckles, hooking a long finger into the turtleneck of Karkat’s sweater and pulling it down, exposing a bit more for him to kiss. He smears his paint all over him, now not just out of clumsiness or necessity, but because Karkat told him not to. (o: 

“Shhhit,” Karkat hisses, whimpering and rubbing on him harder. “Y-you are so—-hhh, f-fucking frustrating.”

Gamzee smirks, cupping the other side of Karkat’s face and laying a few affectionate kisses up the ridge of his jaw. “Want me to stop?”

“A-ah, no,” he says, swallowing just as he feels a voice crack coming on. He flusters a bit, clearing his throat. Stupid fucking puberty. The Cancer furls his small hands into Gamzee’s shirt, leaning forward a bit more to encourage him. Oh, here comes a little something that’s going to make his boyfriend go fucking crazy. He takes a breath, tilting up his chin. “It’s r-really fucking nice.”

But instead of gloating, Gamzee just presses in, apparently taking that as the go-ahead to leave a matching conglomeration of hickeys on Karkat. A smile stretches his lips, wide and mirthful that starts to expose his teeth after a little while. They graze the soft skin with a withdrawn sort of…fuck, hunger? Karkat furrows his brows, trying desperately to think and clinging onto Gamzee as he sucks on his neck. All this affection and shivering is making it impossible to compose much of a coherent thought.

“G-goddammit,” Karkat whispers, furling his fingers in tighter, shivering and squeezing his eyes shut tight as he holds back any sound that might resemble a moan.

“Now c’mon Karbro, you’re a good lil’ Catholic boy, ain’t you?” Gamzee chuckles, nipping his neck. “Don’t you be up and takin the Lord’s name in vain now.”

“Fuck you,” he snaps, though his voice wavers and is reduced to a mewl when the other begins to suck again. “A-ah…shit…”

Gamzee runs his tongue over the patch of skin between his lips, creating a bruise on his collarbones and effectively stretching the neck of his sweater. “Mine. Aight motherfucker?” he murmurs, kissing just beneath his ear.

Though he’s only half-serious, Karkat shivers and his breath hitches, nodding. His fingers slowly uncurl from the fabric of his boyfriend’s shirt. The knuckles ache from being clenched so hard, a faint bit of sweat warming and dampening his palms and the crumpled fabric. “Can I ask a favour?”

Another smile quirks Gamzee’s lips and he nods.

“U-uhm. Fuck.” Karkat leans in, then back again, staring down at their bodies pressed together at the hips. “…prove it?”

Gamzee tilts his head. “Hm?”

“You said I’m yours, so fucking prove it,” Karkat says, returning to kneading and squeezing the fabric of the shirt. His blush is on at full power, and he wonders if it’s possible to have such a feverishly red face without being legally declared a tomato.  
Gamzee’s adam’s apple jumps with the harshness and tightness of his sudden swallow, a full-on blush to match Karkat’s climbing up his face and showing through his mostly smeared away paint. His jaw clenches and he breathes out between parted lips, brows raising a degree before tightening towards the middle in a confused half-frown.

“I—-if you’re okay with it,” he adds quickly, looking up at Gamzee’s astonished face with a rush of embarrassment. Oh fuck, just great. Look at what you did, Karkat, he scolds himself. Dad would be so fucking proud. Well, so much for his quest to completely destroy any possibility of accidentally being “celibate”.

Gamzee takes in a breath, meeting Karkat’s eyes with a soft nod, brushing the hair out of his face and pressing their lips together. The tone of the kissing has changed now, each of their hips tensing up as hands brush up thighs, chests pressing nearer and noses bumping. There’s a moment of fervency and trembling when Gamzee first reaches to remove the other’s sweater, his hands fumbling clumsily while Karkat attempts to help him.

“Sh-shit,” Karkat laughs, tossing it aside in a crumpled heap on the floor. Gamzee’s hoodie and T-shirt are the next to join the pile, leaving them both shirtless and shivering slightly. 

He puts his hands on his waist, leaning forward and kissing his jaw affectionately. His eyes slip shut and he feels Gamzee shiver after the feather-light dance of Karkat’s eyelashes move along his jawline. He lowers, lowers, down to kiss the sharp details of his sharp bird bone and skin. He moves back over the hickeys he already created, nipping much more gently now, stroking lazy patterns on his other shoulder. Gamzee shivers once more, but this is much more intense, faintly primal in its nature as he leans forward to reciprocate. One hand claims Karkat’s wrist, the other, his waist, drawing him forward to bend his head down and kiss his collarbones. His mouth moves all the way back up, lips parting beneath his ear as he lets his tongue slip out slightly.

This nearly earns him a moan from the stubborn Cancer, a red flush claiming him instead. “F-fuck, Gamzee…”

“Good?” he murmurs into his ear, kissing the lobe chastely. His fingertips rest first at the base of his spine and then draw upwards lazily. Karkat nods against him, knowing that he can feel the movement as another shiver branches throughout his entire body.

“S-stop fucking teasing,” he whispers shakily.

“This ain’t teasing,” Gamzee chuckles. “I’m pretty sure it’s called foreplay.”

“W-well then hurry up with the foreplay,” he says, leaning in to nip at that silver ring again. Gamzee sits up on his knees, one arm tight around Karkat’s waist and continuing to grind their jean-clad hips together. He jolts down, sucking and biting on the other’s now-naked collarbones, no longer constrained by the sweater.

“Fuck,” Karkat gasps, fingers darting down to tangle in Gamzee’s rat’s nest of hair. “Y-you’re-” he swallows, “-p-pretty fucking good at this.”  
Blood rushes to Gamzee’s face as he kisses the hollow of his throat. “I’m just..um, all up and doin what comes natural,” he whispers softly, tensing when Karkat’s hand begins to pull open the buttons on his pants.

“Well I think the next natural thing would be to get y-your clothes off,” he says, pushing them down the Capricorn’s skinny hips. Gamzee does his best to help him despite the awkward position, then sits back and takes them off entirely, adding them to the growing pile of disposed clothes. Karkat’s grey jeans come next, and both of them stare at each other for a few moments.

Once more, Karkat finds himself straddling Gamzee’s lap, the tents in their boxers decently pressed together. It’s a few moments of simply holding each other, kissing, nuzzling, taking in their scents and textures and tones. There’s no rush or desperation, just a humming apprehension and faint anxiety.

“I love you, you stupid shit,” Karkat says quietly, looking up at him. He’s hyperaware at this moment that he’s about to give his virginity to Gamzee Makara, of all people. Kankri would have a goddamn heart attack.

Karkat takes a breath, crawling on top of him and laying back on the bed. Thank god it’s made, there’s no way he’d be able to let someone fuck him on an unmade bed. Dear shit, why are all these thoughts suddenly so relevant? He orders his brain to take a seat in the back and chill the fuck out for the rest of the performance, to which he nearly snorts on a laugh at his own stupid, self-deprecating idiocy. Once Gamzee is flat, his large hand start to brush up and along Karkat’s thighs, still shaking just a bit.

“Is your blood sugar low?” Karkat demands, knowing that the other has a tendency to forget to eat and practically live on his stupid Faygo until he faints. 

“Hm?” He blushes darker. “N-no.”

“Are you sure? If you pass out with your dick in my ass I’m going to be so mad.”

“I ain’t gonna pass out,” Gamzee says. “Promise.”

“You better,” says Karkat. “Because I swear to god I’ll keep going until you wake up, you cumguzzling fuck.”

Gamzee snorts, giggling a bit, and Karkat presses him down just a bit more, attempting to get him serious. He places one palm on the knobs of his hips, kissing lightly at his inner thigh and nipping only faintly.

“H-holy shit,” Gamzee whispers, nearly sitting up before Karkat casts him a reassuring look. His head lays back on the pillows and he curls his toes at the way Karkat’s fingernails run down his thigh, his lips opening and pressing overtop of the bulge in his pants. “F-fuck…” he says, his voice tinged with a moan. A damp heat is already soaking through the dark purple fabric and his long fingers clench at the sheets beneath himself, a flush rising to his face as he moans again and presses his hips down into the mattress.

“It’s not fun being teased, is it douche?” Karkat says, trying not to make his voice waver or reveal how red and /hard/ he is from listening to the noises he’s eliciting from Gamzee. In response, the other boy just raises himself up and cups Karkat’s jaw, shimmying his own boxers off. His fingers hook into the elastic of Karkat’s, and there’s a moment of hesitation.

“You can still back out if you up and want to bro,” Gamzee offers softly.

“I’m the one who a-asked you to fuck me, asshole,” Karkat replies, returning his fingers to tangle in Gamzee’s hair. He sits back, wriggling his hips as the other tugs them down and tosses them aside for him. He flushes and tilts Gamzee’s head up. “B-but don’t stare.”

“You’re pretty hard not to look at,” Gamzee replies, but keeps his head up and listens to what he wants. “You’re motherfuckin perfect.” Of course, Karkat instantly opens his mouth to deny the sentiment, when fingers brush up his cock with a sort-of-clumsy, sort-of-fidgety passion that could only be Gamzee.

Karkat gasps in surprise, hips bucking forward. “Nngh fuck,” he says, utterly surprised. He’s never felt any hand down there but his own, and despite all that, masturbation was definitely not an encouraged or widely-accepted thing. It wasn’t something he even likes to admit to himself, and even his own touches fall under the range of undeserved. So up against someone else’s? He doesn’t know what to think. In fact, his brain is abruptly a blank slate, ready for reprinting. It’s funny what lust does to his brain, because when he later recalls his next thoughts, he’ll be appalled at his own depravity. But in this moment he just wants Gamzee’s name reprinted in his mind, to get fucked hard enough that he won’t remember his own name before the other’s.

“Gamzee,” he whines. “F-fuck. Just do it, please, fuck, e-enough with the fucking teasing foreplay bullshit just /do it/!”

“Hey, hey, relax,” Gamzee chuckles, reaching over into the nightstand drawer where he knows for a fact, Karkat keeps his “naughty” stuff, which in reality, just translates to things necessary for safe sex. “I can’t fuck you dry.” He gently squeezes his shoulder with one hand, silencing him with a moist kiss.

Karkat reaches over and knocks the box of condoms right out of Gamzee’s hand. “Oops. I guess we don’t have any.”

Gamzee flushes. “Uh-”

“Shh, just, go with it?” Karkat says. “Please?”

“Are you s-”

“Yeah I’m sure, fuckstick. I mean you’ve never…never had sex with anyone else and neither have I so it’s safe,” Karkat rationalizes.

“But what about what we learned in sex ed?” he chuckles teasingly, brushing the hair out of his face. “If you have unprotected sex you get little bugs in your nasty bits and die and probably get cancer or somethin’.”

"Fuck you, asshole, we go to public school, we had the kindergarten equivalent of sex ed at best," Karkat snorts. 

Gamzee laughs and nods, before he grabs the bottle of lube off the nightstand. Karkat winces at the sharp /pop/ the plastic lid makes snapping upwards, and then at the sight of the gelish liquid warming in Gamzee’s palm.

“Is it gonna like tingle or something?” he asks shakily, laying on his back.

“You’ve used this before haven’t you?” Gamzee says with a frown.

“N-not in my asshole, numbnuts!” Karkat clenches the bedsheets again.

He leans over him, nudging his legs apart as he does and kissing him. “It ain’t gonna up and feel any different than it usually does,” he replies softly. He slips plenty of lubricant up along his asshole and he squeezes his eyes shut, jumping a bit.

“Fucking hell,” Karkat whispers, voice pitching with surprise and pleasure. “I-I think this is uhm. Shit. Shit. Shit. This is th-the shit that heats up.”

“Is it?” Gamzee chuckles, slicking some onto his fingers as Karkat’s thighs fall apart.

“Y-yes! You’re so…mmph! Don’t—-aha-ha!” He jumps and squirms when Gamzee’s fingers start to press at his entrance a bit.

“Should’ve warned you, sorry,” he replies. “I’m just.” He blushes. “Well I’m all up and assumin’ you ain’t ever stuck anything in there before, so…I was just gonna stretch you out a bit.”

“You sure put things bluntly, don’t you MakAHRFUCK!” Karkat moans and warbles, arching up on the bed as Gamzee wraps a firm hand around his cock and starts to massage it with his thumb. “O-oh god…!”

“Chill, chill,” Gamzee chuckles, smirking and humming faintly. He presses his slicked fingertip up inside him, and Karkat’s kneecaps clench and toes curl, eyebrows twitching up.

“A-ah oh my god it feels so FUCKING w-weird!” Karkat groans, swollen lips parting as the rest of his finger eventually slips inside. His back arches sharply and Gamzee squeezes his length again in an attempt for him to focus on the pleasure, rather than the discomfort. Meanwhile, his hips start to rock, low moans shuddering out from his throat. Eventually, he meets Gamzee’s eyes, just as he starts to ease in a second finger. His tongue slips out to moisten his lips. “D-deeper,” he breathes. “A-and move them a-a bit. P-leah! please!”

Gamzee leans forward, scissoring his fingers apart barely a centimeter. However, the slight movement is enough to make him keen, tilting up his head and exposing his bruised jaw and neck. His lips press to the sharp edge of his jaw, kissing it while running his fingers in and out and jerking him in time with the rocking of his hips.  
“P-please fuck, can we please just—-! Nngh!” Karkat moans, writhing on the bed, toes curling tightly. He twists his head to the side and tries to sigh, but it escapes as a whine. 

“I’m fucking ready just—-” He keens again, trying to focus and meet Gamzee’s eyes. “I-if this is foreplay or teasing or whatever the fuck you’re calling it I don’t care I can’t take it!” he rambles.

“Are you sure motherfucker?”

“A-ah!” he moans, writhing as Gamzee’s gently twists his fingers. “YES FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK DO I LOOK UNREADY?”

Gamzee chuckles, gently removing his fingers as Karkat relaxes with a sigh, still panting softly. A faint sheen of sweat is flickering at his hairline, hands still furled tight into the sheets beneath himself.

“It’s gonna be cold again for a sec,” Gamzee says, slicking more of the lubricant on both of them. Karkat tenses, immediately wrapping his arms around his waist and drawing him close in an attempt to make him start. He’s flustered and sweating and trembling, his cock still throbbing lightly from earlier.

Gamzee takes a gentle breath, taking hold of Karkat’s thighs and slowly rolling his hips forward. The head of his cock presses in and the boy beneath him gasps, the muscles in his torso tightening as his face contorts.

“S-shit,” he hisses.

“We can stop,” Gamzee whispers.

“N-no, just, fuck how big are you?”

He laughs, his arms shaking as he struggles to keep himself supported. “W-what you think I measured?”

“Well no but-”

Gamzee continues his soft laughter, gently rocking forward. Beneath him, Karkat whines and rolls his hips upwards, shaking and grasping hard onto the bed.

“Nnnnh, f-f-fuck,” Karkat groans, swallowing and letting his eyes fall half shut. He starts to jerk his hips up and down in time with Gamzee’s, trying to get a rhythm going as the other boy settles down on top of him. The motion pushes him in deeper and Karkat squirms upwards against him, digging his ankles into the bed.

Gamzee moans quietly, the sound low and gravelly and coming right from the back of his throat. He slides up, taking one of Karkat’s hands in his own, furling their fingers together, and grasping them both against the mattress as he rocks his hips.

“Jesus Karbro,” he whispers softly, shakily. He swallows as well, groaning and closing his eyes as a shiver dances up his spine.

“G-go a bit harder?” Karkat whimpers, staring up at him. “Nnnh…please…?”

He nods his head and gives a little grunt, readjusting his grasp on the other’s thighs and squeezing them. Karkat arches his back and Gamzee rolls his hips quicker, grinding their bodies together and unable to stop himself from moaning louder.

“Harder,” he says again, wrapping his legs around Gamzee’s waist and bucking against him to get him deeper. “K-Kanny isn’t home, take advantage of it asshole.” He pants and 

Gamzee starts to rock into him faster, his thrusts long and hard and deep. Moaning, he clutches his nails into Gamzee’s back and thrusts upwards, trying to take in all that he can. With the way that his body is moving so eloquently and so smoothly, he can hardly believe that this is the same asshole that can’t poor cereal without sloshing the milk.

“Harder, harder, please, fuck, Gam, please.”

“D-don’t wanna hurt you motherfucker,” he groans softly, red-faced.

“I don’t care, fuck, fuuuuuuuuuck, FUCK, nnnh!” Karkat’s back arches right off the bed and he moans even louder than before, his body shocked with a sudden burst of bone-shaking pleasure as the head of Gamzee’s cock rams into his prostate.

“A-again, again, please…!” he pleads, digging into the other’s back and tipping back his head. Gamzee moans into his ear and nods, angling himself to push against it once more. The way that Karkat writhes pushes him deeper and the motion against his own member is sheer bliss.

“Like that, motherfucker?” he moans back, just as Karkat’s body jerks upwards. His mouth falls open and he moans again, overwhelmed for a moment as the pitch of his voice cracks in his pleasure.

“S-shit,” Karkat whispers, turning darker red and sinking into the sheets.

“Hehe aww, that was cute,” Gamzee groans, kissing his ear.

“No, sh-shUT THE a-a-aah fuck up,” he stammers, trying to take steady breaths and failing. “Just g-go harder douchebag!”

The upper corners of the headboard start to bump against the wall gently with Gamzee’s new increase in pace. Karkat’s dull fingernails carve white scratches along his boyfriend’s back that would soon be pinkish red. Then, his train of thought is completely shattered with another jolt to his prostate that sends him reeling.

“C’mon now motherfucker,” Gamzee whispers gruffly into his ear, kissing it and rolling his hips down. Another soft, gravelly moan. That’s the noise that nearly sends him over the edge, but he forces himself to hold back, not wanting this to end at all. “I want you to cum for me Karbro.”

Karkat’s face flushes instantly and he comes close again, letting out a loud, whining moan. He wishes that he could strike up a sarcastic little remark to match him, but all he can stammer out is, “F-fuck don’t stop talking, don’t stop talking, please, please, fuck!”

Gamzee blinks in a bit of surprise and doesn’t let Karkat see it, his head too far buried in the crook of his neck as he licks and sucks it. He’d actually been a little bit scared to say anything like that, having been fairly certain it’d be met with either aggression or exasperation. Panting, he leans up to Karkat’s ear again and kisses it, holding himself back. “I-I wanna up and hear you moan all pretty for me brother,” he rambles and groans softly in his ear. “A-ah fuck, mmph. I want you to say my name.”  
Karkat gasps and nods, eyes squeezed shut as he clenches his back. “Gamzee.”

“Again,” he whispers.

“Gamzee,” he moans, and the moment that he does, his vocalization escalates to a near-scream. He arches his back and squeezes his eyes shut, hot cum splattering up their chests.

The feeling of Karkat clenching around him and the warmth on his chest pushes Gamzee over the edge as well and he moans into the other’s neck, shaking all over and continuing to thrust to try and ride it out. The body beneath him arches again.

“S-shit,” Karkat groans, shaking and sweaty as Gamzee pulls out. Gamzee pants softly, slowly and carefully lowering himself down beside Karkat. The other boy’s tight, warm, sweaty grasp wraps back around his waist, holding him tightly as they pant without rhythm. Their eyes shut, foreheads resting together.

“F-fuck,” Karkat breathes, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s collarbones. His body is still shaking, a slight ache in his ass that’s almost completely overpowered by the tingling all over him.  
“Bro, that was—”

“Fucking amazing,” he finishes for him, swallowing.

“Y-yeah.”

Karkat rolls over, pushing himself into the other’s arms a little bit more and burying himself now in the crook of his neck. He breathes hot air onto already-feverish skin, smiling slightly.


End file.
